Boats and birds
by ApplesauceAddiction
Summary: I have no idea what to write as a summary so just read it plz/thnx XD My first songfic ever and my first Haruzuke fic ever, don't hate plz : Rated T just in case XD


I hope you guys enjoy this! And please talk to me, I hate it if you ignore me.. You know who you are when/if you read this..

Anywho, on to the story XD

I **don't** own Mai-HiME or the song used in this fic!

* * *

_~If you'll be my star, I'll be your sky.. You can hide underneath me and come out at night.. When I turn jet black and you show off your light.. I live to let you shine, I live to let you shine..~ _

~But you can skyrocket away from me.. And never come back if you find another galaxy  
far from here with more room to fly.. Just leave me your stardust to remember you by..~

* * *

It was the end of another long day. A day of Haruka scolding delinquents for not obeying the rules and scolding Shizuru for not doing her job properly. Yukino correcting Haruka on her words and trying to calm her down. Shizuru making teasing remarks and drinking tea. And Reito smiling politely all the way through it.

Shizuru had just packed her bag and was sitting on the desk, enjoying the setting sun while drinking her tea. The reason she was still here was because she was waiting for Natsuki. She drove home everyday with the blunette on her precious Ducati. And since she had a few more minutes before she had to meet up with the green-eyed girl, she decided to drink another cup of tea to pass the time.

"Oi Bubuzuke-onna!" Haruka walked into the room.

Shizuru slowly looked up from her cup, "Ara, Haruka-han. Can I help you?"

"Do you want to go the bleach tomorrow with Yukino, Reito and me?" The blonde girl asked.

Shizuru giggled, "Beach, Haruka-han." Haruka looked away, her cheeks slightly reddening. "T-that's what I said, Bubuzuke-onna! ..Anyway, do you want to go or not?"

The honey brunette put her cup down and pondered for a moment. "Can I bring someone?" Haruka hesitated before replying. "Sure.."

Shizuru's eyes twinkled with happiness when she smiled. "Ookini! I'll go ask Natsuki!" And with that Shizuru hopped of the desk and walked away. "Always that delinquent.." Haruka muttered to herself and sighed. _'If only I could be like her.. The person to free you from your bounds and take of your mask, Shizuru.. But.. I'm not and yet I will do anything to become it.. I live for that, I live for you. '_

~_If you'll be my boat, I'll be your sea.. A depth of pure blue just to probe curiosity, ebbing and flowing and pushed by a breeze.. I live to make you free, I live to make you free_~

* * *

The sun began to set once again. The five teenagers were gathering the stuff they had brought and clean the spot where they had sat. It had been a great day, the sun had shone brightly all day, making it fairly warm and the water was at a perfect temperature to swim in. Or so it seemed. For Haruka it went from great to horrible. She could still recall it. The moment from which she wished she had never seen..

_A few hours ago.._

_Haruka sat down on one of the towels next to Yukino and Reito. Yukino and Reito were talking about something, she didn't know what since she wasn't really paying attention. Instead of the conversation, something else had caught her interest. She was looking at the two figures that were still in the ocean, splashing water at one another. She didn't know how it happened, but the next thing she saw was the young blunette kissing the slightly older honey brunette. The blonde teen could only stare with a pained expression upon her face until Reito's voice made her snap out of it. "My, my, looks like they finally hooked up with each other." Haruka looked away from the scene.  
"You're right. I was beginning to wonder when Kuga-san would finally come around and get together with Shizuru-san." Yukino said, smiling. Haruka just kept quiet and nodded. She wasn't able to do more than that without letting tears flow down her cheeks.._

"…Ookini, Haruka-han. ..Haruka-han.. Haruka-han!" Haruka snapped out of it and saw Shizuru wave a hand in front of her face. "Huh.. What did you pay, Bubuzuke-onna?"

"Say, Haruka-han." The loud teen looked away, grumbling. "T-that's what I said.."

Shizuru smiled. "I was saying that I was glad that you asked me to come with you, Reito-han and Yukino-han. If you didn't ask me, my Natsuki might never have told me that she wanted to try and have a relationship with me!" She hugged the blonde. "Ookini, Haruka-han."

Haruka blinked in surprise. She was hesitating whether to hug back or not. She decided that she might as well do it and hugged the tea-loving woman back. _'I'm glad you're happy, Shizuru..'_

A moment later the biker arrived in front of the two. "Come on, Shizuru."

The honey brunette's warmth vanished slowly as she let go of Haruka. Shizuru turned to Natsuki, who was sitting on her Ducati. Natsuki handed Shizuru a dark blue helmet, which she quickly put on before joining Natsuki on her bike, clinging to her back. "Good night, Haruka-han." The gentle sound of Shizuru's heavy accented voice could still be heard easily through the helmet that covered her face.

"Yeah, good night, Bubuzuke.. Night, Kuga.." Natsuki shortly nodded towards Haruka, before speeding away. She kept watching them drive away, their forms getting smaller, the farther away they went.

_~But you can set sail to the west if you want to and past the horizon till I can't even see you.. Far from here where the beaches are wide.. Just leave me your wake to remember you by..~_

* * *

The loud blonde was sitting on the couch, flipping through the channels of her television.. _"It's all about Power, Beauty and GUTS! It's all about Power, Beauty and GUTS! It's all about Po—"_, Haruka picked up her phone and brought it to her ear, "Hello?"

"Ha.. Ruka.. " She immediately recognized the heavy accent. "Bubuzuke.. Are you alright..?" She could hear the other woman sniff a few times and take a deep breath before she replied in a shaky and hoarse voice. "N-no.."

"Shizuru.. Where are you right now?"

"The beach.."

"I'm coming." She didn't leave any time for the other woman to reply and hung up. She took her coat, turned off the tv and left.

* * *

She arrived at the beach in no time. She stepped out of the car and walked towards the cold and slightly damp sand. Even though it was dark, it wasn't hard to find Shizuru. The tea-loving woman sat alone on the sand, hugging her knees as she stared at the sea. The salty water getting close to her every time it flowed onto the shore, yet didn't touch her as it was pulled back again just before it could touch the tips of her toes.

The calming sounds of the waves became louder as she got closer to Shizuru. Haruka stopped when she was right behind Shizuru. "Bubuzuke.." The other looked up to the source of the voice, her cheeks stained with the trails of dried tears, her still watery, red eyes glowing in the moonlight. "Haruka.." That was the only thing she said before staring at the darkness of the deep blue sea again. It stayed quiet for a while, the only sound heard was that of the waves and the cold wind that brushed up against their skin. The blonde saw the honey brunette shiver slightly. She slowly sank to her knees and hugged the slightly taller woman from behind, resting her chin on the older woman's shoulder while looking at the night sky. Shizuru tensed up. Haruka felt it and she opened her mouth slightly as began to sing softly..

"If you'll be my star, I'll be your sky.. You can hide underneath me and come out at night, when I turn jet black and you show off your light.. " Shizuru's eyes widened slightly as listened to what the other woman was singing. "I live to let you shine.. I live to let you shine.." The crimson-eyed woman started to relax into the embrace, closing her eyes and not thinking of anything else anymore. The only thing she paid attention to being the soft humming of the blonde as she began to sing herself, much to Haruka's surprise.

"But you can skyrocket away from me.. And never come back, if you find another galaxy, far from here with more room to fly.." A warm smile made its way up Haruka's face as the honey brunette continued, "Just leave me your stardust to remember you by.." The younger woman closed her eyes as well, listening to gentle sounds of the waves before they both whispered to the dark night sky once more.

"Stardust to remember you by.."

* * *

The song used in the fic is Boats and birds by Gregory and the Hawk

Hum, I dont really know what to say for the rest.. Oh yeah, other stories will be updated soon, I promise!

Thanks for reading! Plz review

EDIT:

Apparently my story might've been a little confusing around the part where Shizuru called Haruka. So here's a little explanation:

The part where Shizuru calls Haruka takes place a few months after she and Natsuki shared that kiss. Natsuki apparently asked Shizuru to meet her on the beach. As mentioned earlier, Natsuki wanted to try and have a relationship with Shizuru, so she tries to return Shizuru's feelings. In the end Natsuki felt like she couldn't do return Shizuru's feelings properly and thus broke up with her. Knowing that Shizuru probably wanted to be alone, she left her alone on the beach.

I may should've put this into the story itself, but I wanted it to mainly focus on Haruka and how she feels. Anywho, I hope that this cleared it up.


End file.
